ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Storms
Hunter Storms '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Destiny Wrestling (DW). He is best known for his performances with the World Wrestling Organization (WWO), where he wrestled as '''Wolf '''from 2013 to 2014, and Pure Amusement Wrestling (PAW), where he was the second and final PAW Crank Champion. He has also performed in the Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA), headed by GWA Hall of Famer "Magic Ref" Mark Greene, under the ring name of '''Dynamo Crunch. He has also spent some time in other promotions such as Master Class Championship Wrestling (MCCW), New York City Championship Wrestling (NYCCW), and Brutal Force Wrestling (BFW). Throughout his years in the ring, Storms has won various titles in his career including the GWA Sunday Showcase Championship, GWA World Heavyweight Championship, GWA World Tag Team Championship, GWF Pacific Championship, and recently, the PAW Crank Championship. He is also the winner of GWA's Season 25 Riot in the Ring. Storms was trained by Soul Shadow, who was well known for his time wrestling in the National Wrestling Council (NWC), most notably being the first ever NWC World Champion, and has occasionally wrestled in the past, but has recently retired from the sport. Professional Wrestling Global Wrestling Alliance (2011-2017) Five years after beginning his training, Storms stepped forward into the wrestling spotlight after receiving a call from "Magic Ref" Mark Greene, a man well known during his tenure in NWC. Accepting the offer, Storms went into the promotion under the name Dynamo Crunch '''(Storms himself still doesn't know why he went with the name) and was featured in the Resurrection PPV, where the first annual Riot in the Ring was held. However, the rookie was easily beaten up and was eliminated shortly after entering the ring, only lasting about three minutes. On the first Tuesday Night Spotlight of GWA's Resurrection Season, was announced that those taking part in matches tonight would be featured in a tournament that would eventually crown the inaugural GWA Spotlight Champion. Crunch found himself an opponent in the likes of NWC legend, Mr. Sinister. The match was rather violent in the beginning, but the result came out as a disqualification victory for Crunch after Sinister jabbed him in the leg with a set of car keys. The same thing was announced on the first Sunday Showcase, where wrestlers wrestling that night would be featured in a 10-man tournament that would crown the inaugural GWA Showcase Champion. This time, Crunch would face another NWC legend, Nick Blade, who had unfortunately been injured on Spotlight, but nevertheless, the two fought in which Crunch won again by disqualification after Blade illegally bashed him with his knee brace. On the second Spotlight, Crunch was eliminated from the tournament by NWC legend Rockshade after a rather violent hardcore match that saw each man get driven through a table. On Showcase, Crunch picked up his first pinfall victory after defeating GWA/NWC legend LudiCris with a small package pin. On the following Showcase in the tournament final, Crunch lost by disqualification to Nick Blade's tag partner, Ryan Cage, after an imposter named Dynamo Lunch bashed Cage with his lunch box, resulting in Cage being crowned the inaugural GWA Showcase Champion. Following this, Crunch had a brief feud with Kmodo Dragon, that saw Crunch lose in the final bout and forcing him to wrestle on Showcase. At the November Reign PPV, Crunch lost in a #1 Contender's match against LudiCris after being planted with a Straitjacket from the top rope. Crunch would later shy away from the company, taking a hiatus to gather himself and also recover from the extensive touring. Upon his return in 2012, he realized that many folks in the company had changed in different ways. Blade and Cage, teamed up as Zero Tolerance, had become increasingly violent, Rockshade was almost nowhere to be found, and NWC legend Idol Austin was being a notable figure in the Front Office. Without thought, he would go on that season to challenge Cage for the Showcase title, to which Cage agreed if he could beat him for the shot. Crunch succeeded, and the next Sunday he won the GWA Showcase Championship after defeating Ryan Cage thanks to interference from the unlikely ally of Kmodo Dragon. '''Showcase Champion (2012) After winning the GWA Showcase Championship from Ryan Cage, Crunch found himself in rather tough situations to escape from. The Front Office was constantly booking him to face higher end opponents, but he barely endured the matches he had and often limped out with ice. He would soon butt heads with another rookie by the name of Dorian Ryan. The two had previously tagged with each other in the past for a brief spell, but they split after revealing that they were a part of two different factions: Dorian with Zero Tolerance, and Crunch with The One Percent. In The One Percent, Crunch found some guidance in NWC legend The 911 Kid, but after a legitimate backstage altercation that heard Kid hurling insults towards Crunch's family, causing the young man so much anger that he reportedly headbutted Kid on the nose before storming out the building and resulting in him breaking away from The One Percent. Soon after, while not in the best of moods, Crunch was put up against Dorian Ryan again to see if Dorian could vie for the Showcase title. After losing yet again to Dorian, he suddenly assaulted Dorian from behind and later claimed he was tired of being pushed around constantly and having to wrestle in matches that resulted in himself being extremely exhausted and sometimes suffering from dehydration. He then announced he was taking another hiatus from the company, this one almost appearing as if he was actually leaving the company. Return as Hunter Storms (2014-2017) After being gone from the company for two years, Storms would return to the company repackaged as Hunter Storms. He appeared to be more well built from the past two years and even made it to the final four of Season 21's Riot in the Ring. Storms would go on to start the season with a 3-0 record after squashing most of his opponents and preceding most match endings with a spike brainbuster. He suffered his first to Faith Dunkarino, but would later rebound by winning three more matches in a row, which gained him enough notice to be granted a GWA World Championship Match against then-champion Michael Brewer, at the Thunderdome PPV. However, the week before his scheduled title match, Storms was injured in his match after the opponent he was facing pushed too hard on the ankle lock that was locked in, causing a sprained ankle for Storms. The Spotlight before Thunderdome, Storms was about to announce that he was going to relinquish his shot against Brewer, out of concern for his ankle, but Idol Austin came out and persuaded him to go through with the match, rather than abandon it. At Thunderdome, Storms nearly won the match early on with a sleeper, but his rival of old, Kmodo Dragon would come in and spray black mist into his eyes, allowing Brewer to heavily beat on him, busting him open in the process. Yet, Storms persevered and triumphed over Brewer following a Superkick to the weakened giant. On Showcase, it was announced Storms would defend against Rockshade the following Sunday for the title. Suffering from exhaustion, Storms was quickly beat, ending his reign at just 14 days. Furious and disheartened, he would fall back down the ladder, wrestling in the undercard for the remainder of the season. The Firestarters (2015-2016) Things would change, however, in the second half of 2015. After suffering a severe leg injury on the first Spotlight of Season 23, he was later called out by former World Champion, Brewer, after he stated that Storms was another man suffering under the control of "the machine," and in this case Brewer directed it at the Front Office for their poor control of handling the company after an incident involving most of the roster resulted in most of NWC legends leaving during one of Storms' offseasons. With Brewer and his ally Dexter Point, the three formed the Pain Syndikate, and were intent on ending the poor control of the Front Office and terrible ways of throwing young stars into the title picture. In August, Storms and Point would defeat the The Dangerous Brothers on August 23 for the GWA World Tag Team Championships, Storms' first title win since defeating Brewer back in 2014. In November, the trio attended the Tournament of Bruises and were utterly mortified by the end result of the tournament that they and The Dangerous Brothers, burned down the ring in an act of protest that was soon picked up by the Front Office. The term of "The Firestarters" was soon attributed to them, and later became the new name of their group since they had sparked a feud with almost every member of the roster. However, Point would later quietly withdraw from television time following a personal incident, and Brewer stood by Storms' side while Point was out. Storms would go to be one-half of the champions until July 10, 2016, where he and Brewer lost the tag belts back to The Dangerous Brothers after Storms passed out from blood loss. Later in the night, Brewer lost the GWA World Heavyweight Title, leaving The Firestarters without a belt. A week after the PPV, Brewer and Storms were inducted into the GWA Tag Team Hall of Fame, marking Storms' first time as a Hall of Famer, while marking it as Brewer's second Hall of Famer honor. GWA International Champion and Firestarters Reunion, Shades of Pain (2016-Present) On August 14, Hunter Storms would win the Season 25 Riot in the Ring, last eliminating Faith Dunkarino with a Superkick after crocheting her on the turnbuckles, winning the Around the Clock contract, which would give him a title shot whenever he cashed it in. The following Sunday, he cashed in the contract on weakened World Champion, Doomtrain which would end with what seemed like an imminent victory for Storms, but was instead knocked off Doomtrain by his partner in crime, Max Rex. This resulted in a disqualification victory for Storms, which greatly angered him, and was granted a rematch on September 4 in a No Disqualification match, that saw Doomtrain retain against Storms. On September 18, Storms would squash Veronica Moon and pin her with a single palm. After the match, Storms brushed past Rex on his way back, and it was later announced that the two would meet next Sunday at Global Meltdown in a Grudge Match. Storms would end up the victor after countering a Superbomb attempt into a Jumping Cutter off the top rope. Storms failed to qualify for the upcoming Tournament of Bruises after several crucial matches, that left him just outside the rankings. However, it was announced by Storms' longtime tag partner and friend, Brewer, that the two were teaming back up again to "bring back prestige in the tag team division." At Tournament of Bruises, Storms and Mike Lio were revealed as the masked men helping Brewer attack former member, Dexter Point. In the end, Brewer came out victorious after Point passed out from blood loss. On November 8, Storms defeated The Killer for the GWA International Championship, marking the first time he won the title whilst also marking him as a GWA Triple Crown Winner. On the November 27 episode of Showcase Storms successfully retained the International Title, knocking out challenger Veronica Moon with a Cobra Clutch. At Nuclear Winter, Storms successfully defended the International Title once again, this time against Cody Hodges. On December 22, in a special edition of Spotlight, Storms and Brewer defeated The Unlikely Truth (CJ Busha and Testimony of Truth) to claim the GWA World Tag Team Championships and become two time champions, whilst also marking Storms as a double champion for the first time in his career. However, Storms later lost the International Title to Testimony of Truth and later ranted about one of the officials and a close of friend of theirs, blatantly insulting them in the face. The officials later suspended Storms for the rest of the season and stripped him and Brewer of the tag team titles, but he secretly showed up at the Revelation PPV under the guise of a masked man after assaulting Blue Dragon backstage in an effort to help his old friend Dexter Point in winning the International Title by thinning the horde. After the match, Storms, still masked, came out and shook Point's hand and uttered the words "Congrats, friend," before swiftly departing through the crowd. After the PPV, it was announced that Storms decided not to re-sign with the company citing "irreconcilable differences" with the officials. However, this was only a ruse. At the Riot in the Ring PPV for Season 26, Storms entered the match as the masked El Lobo and went on to win the match and the Around the Clock Contract by eliminating his former stablemates of Mike Lio, Dexter Point, and Brewer before unmasking himself and saying it was damn good to win the Riot for the second time. A week later, he cashed in the ATC Contract on then World Champion Jeff Johnson and successfully defeated him with a Grand Descent from the top rope and winning the GWA World Heavyweight Championship for the second time in his career. A month later, he lost the title to John E. Gravely by knockout but was later shown backstage, clearly no selling his injury and was interviewed by longtime friend Point. Throughout the interview, Storms vented his frustrations with the company from saying that him and the Firestarters were the only reason why the company was still floating despite the huge loss of talent from years prior and also that the management was utterly despicable in the terms of insufficient refs and poor handling of wrestlers before announcing his full departure from the company and saying he was off to England to attend the upcoming UKWF show, all the while new World Champion Gravely was shown trying to get at Storms but was held back by security as Storms walked off. Storms would later make a one night return at the Thunderdome pay-per-view after being contacted by Brewer and Dexter Point (who was Crimson Dragon at the time) as a means of help and a one-night reunion for the Firestarters. Their team, dubbed Dragon's Fire, would go on to win the Thunderdome match with the survivors of the team being Storms, Brewer, and Point. On July 2, 2018, Storms was picked by GWA/NWC Legend Rockshade to be the latter's mystery partner to challenge for the tag titles that night against Caffrey and Armageddon, with the team latter being dubbed Shades of Pain. The end result was a victory for the two challengers, but it was via disqualification, allowing the champions to keep the belts. Storms didn't wrestle again until the July 31st edition of Spotlight where he defeated Caffrey after jabbing a blade into the man's legs several times before finally planting him with the Contract Killer. World Wrestling Organization (2013-2014) While taking a hiatus from GWA, Storms stumbled upon the World Wrestling Organization (WWO) in which he was drawn in by the way the Front Office handled the bookings and the schedule they ran. After going through a few tryouts, the higher powers were impressed with the young man's skill and signed him on board and they set him to debut in the following weeks. Feud with David Dreadful and GWF Pacific Championship (2013-2014) In his debut match, under the ring name Wolf, Storms faced off against fellow debutante David Dreadful. From the very start after confronting each other backstage, the two hated each other in and out the ring often challenging each other to see who could perform better. While much of the history is lost, it is known that the two often traded wins and the feud only intensified when Dreadful defeated Storms to become the inaugural WWO Northern Champion. This only motivated Storms to work harder in order to gain revenge against Dreadful, and he had a bigger chance to do so after the company was split into three different federations, with both Storms and Dreadful being placed in the Global Wrestling Federation and Dreadful's title being renamed the GWF Pacific Championship. The two continued to beat each other repeatedly, and sometimes it saw Dreadful bring out his cronies to help deal with Storms. The pair would eventually clash for the title at Crash and Burn on February 6, 2014, in a 1000 Tacks Match. The match was heavy hitting from the start, and it only got worse when their bodies were being slammed into the tacks repeatedly. At one point in the match, Dreadful drove Storms headfirst into the tacks with a Super Piledriver, resulting in one of the most dramatic near falls in the company's history. Angered, Dreadful climbed back up top, only to be surprised by Storms, who performed a Super Modified Powerslam off the top rope, onto the thumbtacks, and pinning Dreadful for the title. Storms would enjoy his reign for three months, before losing it at Fallout on May 6th to Jace Lonque, the guest referee in the match after she pinned his opponent, Tommy Rowan. Following this, Storms announced he was taking another break in order to recover from the time he had put into the company. Unfortunately, the company would later close on July 14, 2014. Master Class Championship Wrestling (2013) During a break from touring in WWO, Storms decided to help out in another fed that wanted to help expand wrestling interest: Master Class Championship Wrestling. During this time, Storms started off with his old ring name of Dynamo Crunch but later changed it to Storm Killer, a more ruthless gimmick from the previous personas he had played as a still up and coming superstar. During his stay in MCCW, he would participate in the tournament to determine the first ever MCCW World Champion, but he crashed in out the first round to Endri Salihi, but would later gain a second chance the next show after defeating fellow competitors Taufik and Hunter Maverick in a triple threat match. However, he would crash out again, this time losing to Mikey Killswitch. Following the end of the tournament that saw Salihi win the title, Storms would go on to feud with him over the belt. The two constantly traded words with each other that saw them face each other for the belt at Ultimate Smash. The match ended in a double count out, but one of the Front Office people, CJ Killswitch, would have none of it and instead told the two that they would face each other at the next show in a Last Man Standing match. However, this never came as it was reported that there was confusion and a lack of coordination in the Front Office, resulting in the company's sudden foreclosure. New York City Championship Wrestling (2015) In the second half of 2015, Storms received yet another phone call from a former colleague, asking if he had time available for another company. Giving a yes, he was signed to New York City Championship wrestling. He debuted in a triple threat match, that saw him get pinned. The following show, he lost in a singles match to Derek Magnum and later crashed out of the World Championship tournament to Cecily Bell, only to jump back in two shows later after winning a Battle Royale. He would crash out again to Bell, but it was later announced that the company was soon closing after opening just a month earlier due to family concerns from the Front Office's relatives. On the final show, Storms teamed up with Marisol Hawkes in a winning effort. Brutal Force Wrestling (2016) In May 2016, after searching for more work during GWA's offseason, Storms looked back towards Boston and found out about Brutal Force Wrestling in his native city. Not wanting to waste time, he immediately tried out and signed with BFW. He appeared during a backstage segment on Brutality on June 5, 2016, three days after his 28th birthday. He was scheduled to wrestle on the show after the PPV, but without warning, BFW closed its doors, leaving Storms the task of looking for work once again. Pure Amusement Wrestling (2016) After BFW closed down, Storms received a message from PAW's owner, Lady Munin, saying that they had open spots at PAW. Not wasting a second, he hurriedly booked himself a flight down to Purity, Louisiana and signed on. He made his debut at WICKED DVD Taping #15 on July 21, where he faced off against fellow debutantes Roscar, Anastasia Hayden, Black Jack Colter, and Caroline O'Hara Burchill. The action was fast and furious, but the match came to an end after Hayden pinned Storms to win the match. On the August 4 WICKED DVD Taping, #16, Storms was scheduled to face Sybyl and Summer in a Triple Threat Strap Match, but it was later reduced to a singles match after it was reported that Sybyl was still in contract negotiations. In the end, Storms was pinned by Summer after being caught with her SF2 Turbo Kick. At the PPV, Bad Moon Rising, Storms was put in a tag match against veteran Rachel Ellsworth and newcomer Leon Cashmere, with newcomer Evie Girard as his partner. Despite the effort from the duo, they were defeated when Ellsworth pinned Girard to which Storms left the ring, only to return and give Girard a Jumping Cutter for her efforts. Following Bad Moon Rising, it was announced WICKED was going live, and that a secondary show, ADDICTION, would now be taped and Storms was placed on the latter. On the first ADDICTION Taping, Storms squared off against Black Jack Colter in what was one of the most violent matches of the night, but ultimately ended in another defeat for Storms when he was pinned following Colter's Guillotine maneuver. Mercenary of Destruction, Crank Champion, and Departure (2016) After accumulating several losses early on in his stay with PAW, Storms appeared on the second ADDICTION taping, prepped for a Triple Threat Match between himself, Roscar, and Evie Girard to determine a Number One Contender for the PAW Crank Championship against then-champion Annabel Lee. As the introductions were made, Girard was nowhere to be found. A camera feed was soon shown on the jumbotron, showing that Girard had been attacked prior to the match, with a note on her gear bag. Written on the paper was a message from Storms saying that while Girard costed them at BMR, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Storms would then go on to defeat Roscar for the #1 Contender spot and earning himself a shot at the Crank Championship. He would later appear during the main event, a Seven Deadly Sins Qualifier match between "Hardcore" Jack Nomad and "The Martyr of Professional Wrestling" Calvin Harris and he would lay waste to both men with the aid of steel chair. The end result was Storms giving them both concussions, and the match ended in a double count-out, meaning neither man would advance to the Ladder Match at SE7EN DEADLY SINS. The following night on WICKED LIVE, it was shown through a phone conversation that Storms had been paid to interfere in the main event from an unknown source and that his protection services would be needed until further notice. On ADDICTION #3, Storms shocked the PAW Universe by cleanly defeating Annabel Lee for the PAW Crank Championship, to a loud chorus of boos. The following night, he assaulted both Spencer Thompson and Leon Cashmere before their match, leaving notes near both them telling them that this was a warning, before walking away from the scene. On October 13th, Storms faced off against Aokigahara Zombie in what was the final ADDICTION taping for PAW, to which to the two fought to a double knockout, resulting in Storms retaining the Crank Championship. Return to WWO (2016-2017) After working through multiple promotions, Storms was later contacted by members of the WWO, that they were planning to reopen and hopefully bring it back to its former glory three years prior. At WWO Chapter 1: Here We Go Again, Storms lost to Sam Thunder after Thunder poked him in the eye and rolled him up for the win. Underground Zero (2016-2017) Upon the closure of Pure Amusement Wrestling, Storms was pointed out to Underground Zero, the revival company of Ground Zero Wrestling and he was soon brought in as the "Crank" champion of UGZ. While it wasn't official right away, part owner Joshua Samson hyped him up as the best signing made so far. In his debut, Storms defeated Jazmin Davis after a dominant display that wowed the people in attendance. At the PPV, Vendetta, Storms was scheduled to face his best friend, Alex Cross in a title match for the now UGZ Crank Championship. After several near falls, Storms succeeded in retaining the championship but was soon told to beat down on his friend by Samson yet he refused to do so. This brought out Vernon Vanderbilt who assaulted and threatened Storms about Vernon being the one to take the title away from him. While the title bout between the two was imminent, it never came to fruition as the company went quiet and it assumed that Samson had moved on to another endeavor, leaving UGZ in the dust. Alpha Wrestling Empire (2016-2017) Storms signed with AWE in order to become the tag partner and mentor of newcomer "The Dragon" Hanzo Kirigaya, and together they formed Blue Impulse. Storms made his in-ring debut in the first round of the Alpha Cup in a losing effort to Austin Gale. At Massacre #6, Blue Impulse defeated The Solomons following a back-to-belly piledriver/vertebreaker combination. At the PPV, Executive Action, Storms battled in two matches: the first was a triple threat match against Dominic Lawson and Benny Stevens, to which the latter won. Later in the evening, Blue Impulse faced Ketsuekigata Z for the Dynamic Tag Team Championship in which they lost after Kimitsu Zombie pinned Hanzo. After defeating the rookie team of S.U.C.K, the team of Blue Impulse was officially broken up following a backstage assault by Storms on Hanzo that ended with Storms sending Hanzo through a table with a Crucifix Powerbomb, before walking off to go in for his match, in which he was defeated before the company announced its closure. United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2017) On January 31, it was announced that Storms had signed a contract with UKWF following a recommendation from his old friend Cross Recoba. Storms was quickly let in on the group Cross was a part of: The Enforcers, where he became the fourth member of the group with Cross, Ace Watson, and Arcane. His first match in UKWF was a tag team match with Recoba against The Jewish Hammers (The Jew Blazer and Hammerstein) in which they were defeated after Hammerstein pinned Recoba. Two weeks later, the duo was teamed up with fellow stablemate Watson to face the team of Kincaid, Valkyrie, and Alyssa Drew where they emerged victorious after a brutal chair shot from Recoba left Drew knocked out while the ref wasn't looking and left Watson to pick up the easy pinfall. At Anniversary of Aggression, the New Management Enforcers were defeated by The Jewish Hammers, Alyssa Drew, and Kelsey Spencer after Hammerstein once again scored the pinfall, but this time on illegal man Ace Watson. Nevertheless, the quartet cleared the ring and left destruction in the ring. At Defying the Odds, Storms was originally scheduled to be in a Handicap Match with Cross Recoba against Nate Krelle, but the NME duo was assaulted before the match and Cross was left unable to compete as Storms instead faced Krelle in a one-on-one and went on to win the match following an Inverted Death Valley Driver. The next fortnight, at All Killer, No Filler, Storms was defeated by Blaise Fader and per stipulation agreed a few weeks prior, Storms was forced to leave NME, but later in the night Arcane turned against Cross Recoba by hitting him with the Magnum Opus, officially ending the New Management Enforcers. Following the dissolution of NME, Storms was entered into a Battle Royal for the UKWF Broadcast Championship. He was eliminated by The Jew Blazer, but later eliminated Blazer himself and went to assault him afterward but he was stopped by Blazer's returning partner, Hammerstein. After some time, rumors started to swirl about that Storms was considering retirement, and soon enough he announced it and effectively left the company, saying little words but told the press that he was happy with what he had done in the company and also content with his own decision. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (2017) In mid-May, it was reported that Storms had signed with EWC under their PRIME brand. After two appearances however, Storms announced on his Twitter that he was retiring from wrestling, citing a lack of motivation and desire to keep on wrestling. Fight 2 Win (2017-2018) On December 5, it was announced that Storms had signed with F2W, formally ending his retirement after nearly being outside of the wrestling world for four months. Before Storms could take part in his first match under the company's banner, it was announced that F2W was closing its doors after much debate among members of the board. Destiny Wrestling (2019-Present) After being a free agent for some time following F2W's closure, Storms quietly signed with Destiny Wrestling in order to join his old tag partner and long-time friend, Brewer, making an appearance at the end of Bloodbath, assaulting then-newly crowned DW World Heavyweight Champion, Johnny Bulldog. The following week, Storms defeated Ricky Jackson but would then go on to lose his next two matches against El Milagro in the first round of the Victory Tournament and then losing to Yuki Sakuraba in a #1 Contender's Match for the DW Shooting Star Championship. On July 7 at Master of Destiny, Storms accompanied Brewer to his match against Killa Kai, with the former losing to the latter after Storms failed to break the pin in time. Personal Life Storms has said in past times that he enjoys the quietness of living alone for the time being as it gives him time to focus more on wrestling and making sure that he's still in physical shape. He has been asked what his relationship with Soul Shadow was like and he said that Soul was like a father figure to him. However, the two have barely had contact with each other in recent years with Storms saying that their schedules "can't seem to match up with each other." He also said that in his free time he likes to write or play video games while listening to music. Storms has also said that he is a major fan of Linkin Park and the Japanese Rock band ONE OK ROCK and is an avid fan of the Kinnikuman series, which is evident in some of the names of his trademark moves. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Dynamo Crunch *** Dynamic Spike (Pumphandle Michinoku Driver II) ** As Wolf *** Death Blow''' (Discus Elbow Smash) *** '''Paw Print (High Impact Elbow Smash) ** As Storm Killer *** Shock Wave''' (Spear) *** '''Calm Before The Storm (Arm Trap Crossface) ** As Hunter Storms *** ''Arrogant Spark ''(Vertebreaker) *** ''Thunder Hammer ''(Lifting Reverse DDT) * Signature Moves ** Grand Descent ''(Sit-out Crucifix Powerbomb) - formerly used as a finisher ** ''Hostile Takeover ''(Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver onto the knee) ** ''Hunter's Mark ''(High Impact Elbow Smash) ** ''Niku-dan Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop) ** Quarrel Bomber ''(Discus Lariat) ** Spike Brainbuster ** ''Spinal Adjustment (Turnbuckle Powerbomb) ** Springboard European Uppercut * Nicknames ** As Wolf *** "The Dark Shadow" (WWO) ** As Storm Killer *** "The Thunderhead" (MCCW) ** As Hunter Storms *** "The Hero GWA Needs" (GWA) *** "The Mercenary of Destruction" *** "The Destroyer" *** "Cut-Throat" * Entrance Themes ** "A Place For My Head" by Linkin Park (MCCW; 2014) ** "Cancer" by Sick Puppies (WWO; 2013-2014) ** "Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin (GWA/PAW; July 21, 2014 - September 29, 2016) ** "Leave It All Behind" by Cult To Follow (UGZ/AWE; October 2, 2016 - Present) ** "Throne" by Bring Me The Horizon (GWA; November 27, 2016 - January 29, 2017) ** "Lost in the Echo" by Linkin Park (UKWF/EWC; January 31, 2017 - August 12, 2017) ** "Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil (GWA; June 30, 2018 - April 28, 2019) ** "The Wicked Side Of Me" by Cold Driven (DW; April 28, 2019 - Present) Championships and accomplishments * Global Wrestling Alliance ** GWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** GWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Brewer (2), Dexter Point (1) ** GWA International Championship (1 time) ** GWA Showcase Championship (1 time) ** GWA Triple Crown Champion ** Season 25 Riot in the Ring Winner ** Season 26 Riot in the Ring Winner * Global Wrestling Federation ** GWF Pacific Championship (1 time) * Pure Amusement Wrestling ** PAW Crank Championship (1 time) * Underground Zero ** UGZ Crank Champion (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers